Veritatem per Musica
by beedle13
Summary: In the words of Albus Dumbledore, "Ahh, music a magic beyond all we do here." Asks the question what if the Potterverse characters sang out their emotions to admit the truth in their world. AU HP/HG GW/DM NL/LL evil Dumbledore. T for minor swearing
1. Chapter 1  In Her Eyes

Salve Omnes,

This is a rewrite of chapter one, the chapters that follow have not been updated as of November 22, 2011. IF at a later time they have been thus updated then discard this note.

I do not own Harry Potter or any songs used in this story.

_Every Story (Is a Love Story) _from _Aida _© by Elton John and lyrics by Tim Rice

_In Her Eyes _© by Josh Groban

Vale,

beedle13

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Luna Lovegood looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from her room in Ravenclaw Tower. She was thinking deeply, as usual, and then she smiled surreptitiously.

"Well I guess that I will have to do it tonight." She whispered to herself. She rose from her bed and lightly padded down to the common room and out the door.

"And where are you going Miss?" the Ravenclaw tower guardian asked her, "You do know it is nearly morning, yes?"

"Why yes I do, that is precisely why I am going at this time of night." Luna answered happily. She skipped away as the figurehead watched her confusedly, a true feat for the omniscient statuary. Luna continued walking until she reached the great oak doors of the Entrance Hall. As she stepped out into the cool autumn night she sighed.

"Oh, mother I am sorry you could not be here for this, but I'm sure that a dose of honesty is exactly what the world needs, whether they admit it or not." She approached a copse of trees at the edge of the Black Lake and waited until exactly midnight then carved three symbols in the dirt chanting:

_Veritatem per musica  
>omnipotens<br>Regina Noctis  
>Domina Aurora<br>Virgo mater magistra  
>libera corda nostra<em>

Suddenly the sinking moon grew to an enormous size and silvery dust swirled up from the glyphs Luna had carved.

"It is done" She intoned quietly. She began to sing. The moon began to sink faster and faster night fading as the song went on.

_Every story, tale or memoir  
>Every saga or romance<br>Whether true or fabricated  
>Whether planned or happenstance<em>

_Whether sweeping through the ages  
>Casting centuries aside<br>Or a hurried brief recital  
>Just a thirty-minute ride<em>

_Whether bright or melancholy  
>Rough and ready, finely spun<br>Whether with a thousand players  
>Or a lonely cast of one<em>

_Every story, new or ancient  
>Bagatelle or work of art<br>All are tales of human failing  
>All are tales of love at heart<em>

_This is the story  
>Of a love that flourished<br>In a time of hate_

_Of lovers no tragedy could separate  
>Love set into motion on the British shore<br>Destiny ignited by a magic score_

_England saw the mighty hero as its only hope at all  
>Source of life for all her people<br>That only England could control  
>Destruction of long held friendship justified<br>Harry was exploited, left with little more than pride_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…_

As the final notes rang through the air the sun rose behind Luna burning with an unnatural bright fire.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Harry Potter woke up on the following morning feeling charged yet distant. Almost as if he was waiting for a single moment to release his pent-up energy. He dressed and brushed his teeth quickly before rushing down to the Great Hall.

When he reached it he slowed down and took a seat by his best mates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He occasionally joined in on their small talk but spent most of the time watching Hermione.

'_Gods, she's beautiful! I only wish that I could be with her,' _Harry sighed in his head '_but Ron has already spoken for her and I have to respect his feelings. If only, if only…'_ Harry sighed again this time aloud, and turned to his plate of food picking at it halfheartedly. Suddenly the feeling within him grew and he sat up. He straightened his back and ran off to find someone. Hermione and Ron tried to call him back but when they reached the Entrance Hall Harry was nowhere in sight.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Hermione sat in the Charms classroom waiting for Professor Flitwick to come out, when suddenly the sound of music reached the ears of everyone in the classroom. Professor Flitwick walked in conducting a group of floating instruments with his wand. Following behind was the last person she expected to see. Harry! He began to sing:

_She stares through my shadow  
>She sees something more<br>Believes there's a light in me  
>She is sure<br>And her truth makes me stronger  
>Does she realize<br>I awake every morning  
>With her strength by my side<em>

He pulled Hermione up to his side then proceeded to sing while he waltzed her around the classroom spinning her and dipping her in time.

_I am not a hero  
>I am not an angel<br>I am just a man  
>Man who's trying to love her<br>Unlike any other  
>In her eyes I am<em>

_This world keeps on spinning  
>Only she stills my heart<br>She's my inspiration  
>She's my northern star<br>I don't count my possession  
>All I call mine<br>I will give her completely  
>To the end of all time<em>

Hermione broke in singing to the same tune a new verse:

_You are my own hero  
>You are my own angel<br>You're more than a man  
>Man who's trying to be there<br>Unlike any other  
>In my eyes you are<em>

They began to sing in duet to each other:

_In your eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
>In your eyes time passes by and you are with me<em>

They stared at each other and kissed softly during the musical break. Harry finished the song quietly:

_Ohhhhhhhh…  
>I am not a hero<br>I am not an angel  
>I am just a man<br>Man who's trying to love her  
>Unlike any other<br>In her eyes I am  
>In her eyes I am <em>

The music stopped and all of the class held their breath. The girls were crying in happiness and wishing that they had lovers like this, and even the guys were touched, well most of them. Ron looked furious and yelled, "And what the bloody hell was that? I told you Harry that I liked her but no special Harry Potter has to get everything. The glory, the fame, the money, the talent, the power, and now Hermione, but does his sidekick get anything? No! They don't because everyone forgets about poor old Ron Weasley." He stomped up to Harry and punched him solidly in the face.

Harry stumbled back and struck his temple on a desk corner, he crumpled like paper and lay silent, unmoving.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Well there it is the first redux of any of my stories after publication. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, compliments, or just want to talk feel free to message me and please please please please Review. You'll get a cookie if you do *wink*


	2. Chapter 2  Don't Let Me Fall

Salve Omnes, I completely forgot to add this last time:

Harry Potter and Co. owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomberg Press, Warner Bros., and Universal

_In Her Eyes © _by Josh Groban and his record label

Now this chapter:

_Don't Let Me Fall © _by Lenka and her record label

_Cynical Girl_ © by Alana Grace and her record label

_Gimme' Gimme' _from "Thoroughly Modern Millie" music © by Jeanine Tesori and lyrics © by Dick Scanlan

Vale,

beedle13

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

All of the class stood in shocked silence as they looked on at the horrifying image before them. Ron stood sneering over the crumpled form of his once best friend. Hermione was rigid and had stopped breathing.

"**HARRY!**" the heartbreaking scream rang out.

She ran forward to his body and cradled his head gently in her lap. Tears streamed down her face in torrents as loud, racking sobs shook her whole form. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil approached slowly and started whispering calming words. Professor Flitwick was hurrying forward to diagnose Harry before he retained anymore damage.

"You have got to be sodding kidding me! How can you still show feelings for him? He just showed how weak and pathetic he is and you are crying over him." Ron shouted angrily at Hermione. "How much did he promise to pay you to spend time with him? I just know you can't actually love a prat like him. So c'mon tell me, how much?"

At these words all of the Gryffindors in the room gasped in shock. Seamus and Dean growled in anger but it was Neville who surprised everyone. He calmly walked forward and tapped Ron on the shoulder. When Ron turned he sneered again.

"Oh so the Squib, is going to stand up to me. Hahahaha." Neville smiled in a self-deprecating manner then punched Ron in the gut. As he doubled over, Neville kneed him in the face effectively knocking him unconscious. All of the students gaped in surprise.

"Bloody Hell! Where did you learn that Neville?" Seamus' voice rang out.

Neville looked up and still smiling said, "I've always been able to. The façade you saw of a useless, bumbling fool was just that: a façade. I was raised from a young age to fulfill a special role, Protector of the Crown." With that cryptic comment he turned to and knelt down by Hermione and whispered in her ear. She nodded as she ran out of tears. They stood and asked Professor Flitwick to help them take Harry to the Hospital Wing. He nodded affirmative.

_Mobilicorpus_. Harry's prone form lifted from the ground and floated in front of the trio as they walked briskly in the direction of Hogwart's most famous sanctuary.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Molly and Arthur Weasley were seated in Dumbledore's Office awaiting their graduated children and the staff of Hogwarts. The fireplace in the corner flared emerald green and four forms popped out. It was the twins, Fred and George, and their brothers Bill and Charlie. As they noticed their parents they smiled and began the traditional Weasley greeting: hugging, laughing, joking, and scolding (the latter mostly on Molly's part). After they all had sat down in the armchairs provided they chatted quietly about inane things that had happened lately.

The fire flared again and this time out stepped Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They looked as surprised to see the Weasleys as the redheaded family was to see them. They greeted each other politely. The heavy doors of the office opened and a stony faced Albus Dumbledore walked in, his trademark twinkle curiously absent, followed by a red-eyed Minerva McGonagall, a scowling Filius Flitwick, a solemn Pomona Sprout, and a steaming Poppy Pomfrey. In other words everyone was portraying a personality in exact opposition to their own common ones.

"Hello Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus, boys." Albus nodded at each in turn. "I'm afraid I have some horrible news."

Sirius broke in, "Is it Harry?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What happened?" "Is he alright?" "Did he get hurt?" "Was it Voldemort or the Death Eaters?" "Did he die?"

The last question hung in the air like a noxious cloud, and Minerva burst into fresh tears. Poppy sighed and pulled a soft blue potion from within her white and red robes. She passed it to the Transfiguration Professor who downed it almost immediately. She shuddered and the tears ceased as her breathing evened out. All of the guests stared at her uncharacteristic emotional breakdown.

"No thankfully he did not die. But…" Dumbledore began again.

"But? What do you mean but?" Sirius exclaimed anxiously pushing forward from his position leaning against the wall.

"He has been severely injured and –"

"Oh Albus just tell them!" Flitwick yelled out.

Everyone jumped at the tangible anger in the usually cheerful and optimistic Charms Professor's voice.

Albus sighed and nodded. "Harry is in a coma and we have no idea when he will awake. At the moment he is in the Hospital Wing with Miss Granger who hasn't left his side since this happened yesterday morning. I have called you all here not only because Harry cares for all of you but because you all are being affected by this in a very uncomfortable way."

When Albus stopped speaking Remus and Sirius both stood and walked from the room. The twins and Molly soon followed and their footsteps could be heard receding down the staircase. Arthur stood and glared at Albus with Charlie and Bill flanking him looking dangerously angry.

"If this happened yesterday, why were we only informed now? Harry's health is massively important, far beyond the fact that he's the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he is one of the kindest and most courageous people you could meet. So tell me Dumbledore why did you try to hide this?" At this he and his oldest boys stormed out.

"I told you Albus. We all did." Madame Pomfrey added. She and the Professors stalked out leaving Albus alone. He looked on as they left then waved his wand and closed the door locking it magically. He then turned to the phoenix perched next to the desk. He waved his wand again and a chain and collar appeared as he removed their invisibility charm. There was a black flash around his body and he grew into a large, misshapen ogreish form. He smiled evilly, an expression seen only by a precious few in the Wizarding World and of those only one was still alive afterwards.

"So little firebird do you think they will still figure me out?" he asked laughing cruelly.

§You will be defeated Deceiver and then you will burn from the cold icewinds of the Ninth Circle of Hell. I hope the Star King and his guard feel no pity for you. § Fawkes answered calmly, then with a cry of §Νίκη με σώσει! (Nike save me)§ He melted the chain and disappeared in a flash of sun-like fire.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

As they approached the Hospital Wing the Marauders and the Weasleys all heard a beautiful voice singing in upbeat key as well as mysterious background music from nowhere.

_Underneath the moon, underneath the stars  
>Here's a little heart for you<br>Up above the world, up above it all  
>Here's a hand to hold on to<br>_

Here Hermione grasped Harry's hand tightly as if to reassure him she was still there.

_But if I should break, if I should fall away  
>What am I to do?<br>I need someone to take a little of the weight  
>Or I'll fall through<em>

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<br>But don't let me fall  
><em>

Hermione became so focused on the singing that she missed the twitch Harry gave. Then he started to awaken.

_Take a little time, walk a little line  
>Get the balance right ahh<br>Give a little love, gimme just enough  
>So that I can hang on tight<br>_

Hermione started to falter and her voice left off. Suddenly Harry's voice broke in sounding rich though a little faded.

_We will be alright, I'll be by your side  
>I won't let you down<br>But I gotta know no matter how things go  
>That you will be around<br>_

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled with tears glistening as she joined back in.

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<br>But don't let me fall, don't let me fall_

Then a swirl of silvery magic twisted around the couple and the walls of the infirmary faded away leaving behind a clearing in a quiet forest under the open night sky. All of the observers in the hall watched in amazement as the singing of the two lovers created a whole world from their own voices.

_Underneath the moon, underneath the stars  
>Here's a little heart for you<br>Up above the world, up above it all  
>Here's a hand to hold on to<em>

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<br>But don't let me fall_

_You'll be the one that I'll love forever more  
>I'll be here holding you high above it all<br>But don't let me fall_

The beautiful nature scene died with the echoes of the song. As the watchers slowly came out of their stunned state they rushed into the room. Harry and Hermione looked up in surprise but smiled happily. Then Harry's face fell and he tried to jump from the bed and run away but Hermione grabbed his wrist and held there. All of the visitors surrounded him and Molly and Sirius started fussing about him. He shied away from the contact and tried to make it seem as though nothing had happened, but they were all used to Harry being Harry.

"Tell us Harry who was it that hurt you?" Sirius asked solemnly "Because we are going to get them and they will not get away with this, I swear it."

"NO! I mean no that's fine you don't have to do anything, I don't really care what happened." Harry replied

Everyone, including Hermione, looked shocked; she leaned forward and held Harry against her. Molly almost made a comment until she saw how it calmed him. A single thought ran through Sirius and Remus' heads: '_They're just like Lily and James._' As the couple held each other, a line of gold began to flow out toward those gathered in the Hospital Wing, as it reached each of them in turn they stiffened and then sighed as they were filled with a glowing song.

They all started glowing then until in a single flash of light they were gone.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Draco Malfoy was walking along the cool hallways of Hogwarts late at night to clear his head and sort out his thoughts. '_I know way to cliché for me, wait why am I thinking this to myself._' He snorted at his odd behavior but sadly this had been happening a lot lately. Ever since that night he had that dream with voices and masks.

_Ω Flash Back Ω_

_ Draco was floating in a void. He knew it was a void, because this is what everyone says a void looks like, then again lots of people had been wrong before, so maybe this wasn't a void, but then what was it? A vacuum, an emptiness, an endless expanse of metaphorical nothingness to symbolize the fate that awaits Draco from immoral choices in life? Nah, it was just a void. But he was definitely floating. As if the world (or anti-world) around him could hear his thoughts the very words he had been thinking came into existence before his very eyes and they floated too. _

_A voice rang out._

_ "Draco, I love you more than anything please don't leave me, I need you."_

_Another._

"_Draco are you prepared to risk life and magic in service to your King? Are you ready to protect that which will lead us into a new world? Are you willing to give up all that you have known to help his Majesty to achieve the goals that are in the best interest of all magical countries?"_

_A third voice._

"_Ohh look at the traitorous blood of mine. How does it feel Draco serving a fool and a mudblood?"_

_A final voice, his own._

_Whispered "I love you too and I will always be here."_

_Proudly "I swear my life, magic, and heart to my King."_

_Disgustedly "You would know Father, you are the one who lives to kiss the feet of that inhuman monster Voldemort."_

_Draco's head was spinning, or was it the words around him whorling faster and faster until they formed a shining orb of white light surrounding him. The shell began to grow and fill the empty space around him. It took the shape of a white marble hall with colorful banners and vine-like sconces. Gold inlay and silver scrolling swirled around the walls and the ceiling faded into a perfect image of the sparkling stars and planets of the night sky. _

_At the far end of the hall was a large doorway, in the center of the room rested a smooth, round, greystone tables circled by intricately carved stone chairs each bearing a banner of its own showing various coats of arms. On the end closest to him Draco noticed a floor to ceiling length window, through which he could see a shimmering lake, and a calm sylvan forest. He held his breath at the innocence of the beauty. It wasn't pretentious or arrogant, it didn't presume to be the fairest sight in the world, yet it was, and only because of this humility._

"_He is impressed" a deep rumbling voice spoke up. Draco whirled in surprise. There was a yellow mask floating in the air, an expression of pure joy upon it. Next to it rested a red mask, with fury written across the face. They were followed by a blue crying mask, a purple calm one, a green thoughtful one, a pink daydreaming one, and a white sighing one. He stared gaping at the masks._

_The red spoke up, "Well isn't he the eloquent one. Come on boy speak or go away, I don't care which just hurry up."_

"_Now Willpower calm down," the purple intoned "you shouldn't be so upset; this is his first time in the Halls."_

"_Well excuse me, Balance for wanting to finish this in a timely manner." Force retorted._

"_Both of you stop it," the white commanded._

"_Yes, Memory." They stated dutifully._

"_Now young Draco, we are the Embodiments of the human mind and we are here to inform you of your chance to divert from the Author's choices for your life." The green explained. "Oh wait, silly me, I completely forgot to explain the Powers That Be. (clears throat) The universe is run by a single driving force: the Author. This is actually a physical translation of the thoughts, ideas, and emotions of all organisms in the universe. As all of these intangibles were collected by the Powers That Be they manifested into an ethereal being, the Author. This force creates whole worlds out mere electronic messages. In fact your own world came into being not too long ago when a woman on a far away world wrote a story about it. We are here to give you the chance to create your own path for yourself and harness the power of the Author for a short period of time. _

_I am Intelligence; these are my associates and siblings: yellow Enthusiasm, red Willpower, blue Empathy, purple Balance, white Memory, and pink Love. We hope that you will listen to our advice and choose to create a new path for yourself. Okay I finished the introduction, who's next?"_

Ω_End FlashbackΩ_

They had gone on to tell him of the world that would come from choosing for himself and how the hall I which he stood was one part of it, he was awed at the thought have being part of such beauty and purity. After some deliberation he decided to follow their advice. He wondered how different his life would now be.

_Maybe I, I'm just way too cynical  
>Way too ideological for dreams<br>I'll admit I like staring at your face  
>I memorize it just in case tomorrow comes too soon<em>

_'Cause life's made up of goodbye kisses  
>so delicious they make me cry<em>

A voice floated by on the wind along with haunting notes of stringed instruments. Draco was entranced. He followed the song as it continued.__

_'Cause I die every time I let my heart surrender  
>High tide pulls me in and carries me away<br>You knew going in I couldn't stay forever, no  
>I'm just too cynical<em>

A piano and other instrument joined in. Draco could see sitting on the side of a fountain was Ginny Weasley, with small tears falling as she sang her heart out to the moon.__

_What we see may not be reality  
>And that's the stuff that frightens me inside<br>There's something there invisible to the naked eye  
>Subliminal but conscious at the same time<em>

_But I could swim inside your blue eyes  
>And leave a little piece of me<em>

_'Cause I die every time I let my heart surrender  
>High tide pulls me in and carries me away<br>You knew going in I couldn't stay forever, no  
>I'm just too cynical<em>

_In this world a girl can't help but question everything  
><em>

She softened her voice and gradually got quieter as she sang the final line.

_'Cause I die every time I let my heart surrender  
>High tide pulls me in and carries me away<br>You knew going in I couldn't stay forever, no  
>I'm just too cynical<em>

_Oh no, I'm just too cynical_

Draco was so stunned that he fell down from the wall behind which he was hiding. Ginny bolted up and tried to run but he called out.

"No wait I just was so surprised that the song was over. I mean it was beautiful." He finished lamely. She smiled sadly and sat back down. He walked forward cautiously so as not to scare her again.

"This is ironic."

"What is?"

"The fact that my own boyfriend hates my singing and only wants to date me for my social value, and you, a known Weasley hater and snooty Slytherin, can deign to compliment me. It's almost scary, but I feel as if this is the real you."

"Really," he asked hopefully "the real me? Awesome, thank you Love! I mean..." He blushed a rosy pink as she giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Umm, why don't I explain what I mean…"

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Three weeks later, and nobody could find Harry, Hermione, the Marauders or the non-Hogwarts Weasleys (excluding Percy). Ginny was caught between being frantic over her missing family, shocked and disgusted by her older brothers, who didn't seem to care, and love struck by her feelings for Draco. Over the past few weeks they had gotten to know each other and had a budding relationship.

Unfortunately, very few others saw it as a romantic. All of the Gryffindors apart from Neville and Parvati, and the Slytherins, excluding Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode, were up in arms accusing the members of the opposing house of using potions to ensnare the upstanding housemate. When all potion tests came back negative, the houses turned inward and accused those involved of fraternizing with the enemy. Just two days ago Lavender Brown and her new cronies had accosted Ginny outside on the grounds and given her an ultimatum: Him or Gryffindor your choice.

Now she was in turmoil, should she choose love or loyalty, passion or popularity, wholeness or happiness, eternity or a lifetime, pain forever or pain for a day, soul mates best mates? She couldn't decide.

_A simple choice, nothing more  
>This or that, either or<br>Marry well, social whirl, Gryffindor, clever girl  
>Or pin my future on a green glass love<br>What kind of life am I dreaming of?_

She sat and thought. And thought. And thought. Suddenly it dawned on her. Her true friends wouldn't be nay-sayers; they would support her even if she was wrong. The thought gradually gained strength within her.__

_I say gimme, gimme ... gimme, gimme  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<br>I want it  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<br>I need it  
>Highs and lows, tears and laughter<br>Gimme happy ever after  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<em>

The music gained strength behind and her singing grew stronger as well.__

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I crave it<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I'll brave it<br>Thick 'n thin, rich or poor time  
>Gimme years and I'll want more time<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

Her heart grew and entered the song as she began to sing out her full emotions. Her love for Draco was saturating the air around her and halfway across the school, where he was being beat-up for loving her, he heard her voice and joined in happily and wholeheartedly.__

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I'm free now<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I see now<br>Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!  
>Gimme Cupid's famous arrow<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

_I don't care if he's/she's a nobody  
>In my heart he'llshe'lll be a somebody  
>Somebody to love me!<em>

_I need it  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<br>I want it  
>Here I am, St. Valentine<br>My bags are packed, I'm first in line  
>Aphrodite, don't forget me<br>Romeo and Juliet me  
>Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!<br>Gimme fat boy's famous arrow  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love!<em>

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Wooo! What a great finish, am I right? Anyway please comment on the story and send me messages. I would love suggestions for songs, please be family-friendly, and also if you have questions feel free to ask. I apologize in advance for any spoilers I may give when answering questions because sometimes I give it away without realizing it and then I feel really bad.

Vale,

beedle13

P.S. Fawkes is speaking Greek in Phoenix (I know wrap your head around that one) and I hope that it shows up on Fanfiction. I chose this because the main legend of the phoenix came from Greece so that seemed the most likely language for an immortal firebird to speak. My other choices were Egyptian (unable to find good translator) and Russian (different kind of firebird – evil kind; watch Fantasia 2000 to understand).


	3. Chapter 3 One World

Salve Omnes,

I must restate I do not own Harry Potter and Co. they belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomberg, Warner Bros., and Universal.

I wish I did but then I probably wouldn't be writing this. Now in this chapter we will have:

_Lullaby for a Stormy Night _© by Vienna Teng and her record label

_Someday _& _One World_ © by Celtic Woman and their record label

Vale,

beedle13

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Ginny sat on the chair beside the bed on which Draco rested. She brushed the hair out of his eyes as he slept; a peaceful bliss upon his face. Madame Pomfrey watched on smiling sadly. '_Why is it that the purest of loves are always the most persecuted? I hope that these two will be able to overcome all of their housemates' negativity'_ she thought. She bustled out of her office with a potion to help heal more bruises and cuts from Draco's beating. That was when she heard the singing.

_little child, be not afraid  
>though rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
>I am here tonight<em>

_little child, be not afraid  
>though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br>illuminates your tear-stained face  
>I am here tonight<em>

_and someday you'll know  
>that nature is so<br>the same rain that draws you near me  
>falls on rivers and land<br>on forests and sand  
>makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br>in the morning_

__Ginny let the tears fall freely and held Draco's hand like a lifeline, this was the very melody he had sung to her on their first night together during the storm of anger from their houses.__

_little child, be not afraid  
>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<br>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<em>

_little child, be not afraid  
>though wind makes creatures of our trees<br>and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
>and I am here tonight<em>

_and someday you'll know  
>that nature is so<br>the same rain that draws you near me  
>falls on rivers and land<br>on forests and sand  
>makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br>in the morning_

_for you know, once even I was a  
>little child, and I was afraid<br>but a gentle someone always came  
>to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears<br>and to give a kiss goodnight  
><em>

Draco moved slightly and tightened his grip on Ginny's hand, and she gasped in happiness.

_well now I am grown  
>and these years have shown<br>that rain's a part of how life goes  
>but it's dark and it's late<br>so I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning  
>the rain'll be gone in the morning<br>but I'll still be here in the morning_

Here Ginny's voice faded into silence and she smiled sadly, the tears on her face glistening like forgotten crystals.

"Miss Weasley are you sure you shouldn't be in class right now?" she questioned in concern.

"Hmm? Oh no Madame Pomfrey. I have permission from all of my teachers except Snape and I really don't care what he has to say. If you could tell me when dinner is though that would be nice because I have to get some food for Draco and myself."

Poppy smiled consolingly and said, "That's alright dear I'll just have an elf bring up some food for you two so that you won't have to leave his side, you seem to be good for him, you keep him stable."

"Oh, thank you Madame Pomfrey that would be nice." Ginny answered smiling.

Madame Pomfrey then walked away and closed the door to her office locking it and silencing so they couldn't hear her cry. '_First Harry and Hermione, then Ginny and Draco, it's as if there is a force in Hogwarts trying to rip apart every form of true love._' Unfortunately, when she locked and silenced her office she missed the trouble that happened outside.

After Madame Pomfrey had left Ginny stood and stretched she spun around when a loud snort sounded through the room. She saw standing there her former boyfriend Dean Thomas, only there was something wrong with him. He was covered in sweat, and his eyes were wildly contracted and spinning madly. He was wheezing and seemed to be stiff and puppet-like.

"Huh, I never pegged you for a snake lover Gin. Maybe I was wrong about you being cool. Oh well I'm here to give you one last chance to be my girl. Come on what do you say? Hmm?" he spoke, but his voice was harsh almost as if he was being forced to say this.

"Dean? I thought you were okay with my dating someone else, I mean you broke up with me. And I'm already dating someone who I love more than anything."

"Well I changed my mind. Now tell me who's it gonna be me or _Malfoy_?"

"_Draco _is who I choose."

"Wrong answer." He growled angrily.

Dean stalked forward and pulled a dagger from inside his uniform, he lunged towards Ginny who shrieked and fell over the side of the bed. Dean smiled victoriously and raised the knife above his head but then he froze.

"Ginny… please run before… he makes me do it… please Ginny RUN!" Dean's voice came out strained and he was struggling to pull the knife from his own hand. There was a black flash around his form and Ginny could see a misshapen and writhing demonic figure trying to pull Dean's hand down into Draco's flesh. She gasped and stared at the ugly creature that possessed her ex-boyfriend. Suddenly another flash, this time golden, and Fawkes the phoenix appeared.

§ Απόλλων οδηγός βέλος μου (Apollo guide my arrow) § the bird sang. A sweeping comet of golden light shot towards Dean and struck the heart of the black spirit. With a bloodcurdling shriek the creature dissolved into millions of particles and spun into a vortex that sank into the ground.

Dean collapsed in relief and sighed, "Freedom." Ginny crawled forward and shook his shoulder, but all that answered was a flopping of his head to the side. She gasped and slipped backward. '_Oh my gods, he's…he's… dead! No, no, no he can't be. Oh Dean why?_'

§ Do not worry young Hestian; he is not dead only sleeping. I have placed him in an aura of peace so that his soul may recover from the leeching effects of the dǽmon. Now you must go to the Island so that you and these two may be protected from the forces of the Deceiver. §

Ginny sighed in relief and lay back leaning against Draco's bed. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office to find this scene and gasped in fear. To her eyes it was like the crypt scene of Romeo and Juliet: Ginny (Juliet) was lying atop her lover Draco (Romeo) as her "suitor" Dean (Paris) lays a short while away "dead". She saw the knife on the floor between dean and Ginny and assumed the worst. She screamed and started to cry in a mirror image of the nurse from the Bard's play.

Fawkes swooped into the air and at the peak of his rise he posed and they all disappeared in a flash of golden fire.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Hermione, Harry, the Marauders, and the Weasleys found themselves in a beautiful marble hall. They were seated around a round stone table. Each of them was dressed in medieval tunics and armor (the men) or light but beautiful dresses with long flowing sleeves (the women). Harry wore a simple circlet made of gold and silver leaves with a lapis stone set in the forehead. Hermione wore a circlet of actual leaves threaded together with chains of silver and moonstone "berries".

They had just woken after being transported from the hospital Wing and were still in shock over the experiences. Seven floating masks appeared, each bearing a different expression ranging from ecstatic joy to distant daydreaming. The masks were watching silently as if assessing the people in front of them.

"Where are we?" Harry was the first to speak, his voice echoing mysteriously in the hall. "What happened and how did we get here? Hermione are you okay?" He looked in concern at the stunned expression on the face of his beloved. He drew her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Ahhhh, how beautiful. I told all of you they could do it." The pink mask with a curiously distant expression sighed. The masks then moved toward the group. Love moved surprisingly directly to Harry and Hermione's side as they held each other in comfort. Each of the masks separated to orbit some of the others.

Willpower took up residence with Molly, Balance with Arthur. Intelligence coupled with Bill and Remus, while Enthusiasm unsurprisingly joined the Weasley twins. Memory was seen with Sirius, Empathy followed Charlie. Each of the masks started glow and then they brightened into shining figures that blessed their partners then faded into the air.

As the lights dimmed each of the people gathered were changed. Molly was dressed in a simple gown with stylized flame embroidery swirling around it. Arthur was dressed in a regent's purple robes with a special pocket watch that worked similarly to the clock at the Burrow. Bill and Remus were wearing forest green tunics with emerald embroidery and each found himself carrying an enchanted tome. The twins each wore cream and yellow tunics with fencing rapiers belted at their sides. Sirius was dressed in full white body armor complete with an ivory inlaid sword and silver plumed helm. Charlie wore an 'ostler's uniform in ocean blue and had a small dragon flying about his head. Finally Harry was wearing a tabard with a winged sword and 8 pointed star coat of arms, and Hermione was dressed in a champagne and blush gown with a cross-tied bodice and drooping sleeves.

They all looked on in surprise at the new yet somehow familiar and comfortable method of dress. Harry was slowly gaining the knowledge that was bred into his family for generations as the hidden heirs to the throne of Magical Britain. He soon was able to name the position each of his friends held and the order form which they hailed.

He then spoke to each of them in turn where only the one he focused on could hear him, "Molly you are the leader of the Oder of Εστία (Hestia) and tender of the holy flame. Arthur you are her guardian and my chief advisor; you come from the Order of Διόνυσος (Dionysus) and hide your extensive powers as an assassin from all but myself and Molly. Bill and Remus the two of you are the leaders of the Royal Collegium and Researchers, you both are members of the Order of Αθηνά (Athena). Fred, George the two of you are the only surviving members of the Order of Ερμής (Hermes) and my personal guard. Sirius you are the Captain of the Guard, my godfather, and the leader of the Order of Μνημοσύνη (Mnemosyne). Charlie you are the head 'ostler of the palace stables as well as a δράκος γόης (Dragon Charmer). Hermione, my beloved, you are my betrothed as well as the only non-noble member of the Order of Ρέα (Rhea). Let us all fulfill that which we were born to do."

With these final words all of the others raised their fists in a cheer. A flash lit up the hall and Fawkes appeared as well as three prone figures.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office staring out her window at the lake. There were dried tear tracks in her shallow wrinkles and her eyes were puffy and red. She was breathing evenly now, though every once in awhile a hiccup would escape her. Her hands were shaking and she could barely keep herself from crying again. '_All of them gone! I don't even know if their alive anymore. I already broke my promise to James and Lily when I allowed Albus to leave Harry at those hateful Muggles' house. Oh how can I ever redeem myself?_'

Her anguish was interrupted by the entrance of her oldest friend Poppy Pomfrey. "Oh Minerva, it's horrible! I was just taking care of the poor Malfoy boy and Miss Weasley and I went into my office to calm myself down so as not to worry them, but when I came back I found them and Dean Thomas, all lying there unmoving. And there was a knife on the floor. And then that phoenix took them away so suddenly but the Headmaster says that he has no idea where the bird took them. And…and… ah-"

"Poppy calm down. It's alright, just calm down. Breathe; there you go now please explain everything that you saw."

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

The Transfiguration Professor leaned back in her chair digesting the events described. "Have I ever told you of the time I helped Albus drop off Harry at his family's home? No? Well it was one of the most painful things ever."

Music began to play softly. It had a dark, haunting melody but at the end of each line was a hint of hope. As Minerva told the tale of how she secretly watched Harry for the next few years and all of her wishes to care for him a second voice, eerily similar to the deceased Lily Potter nee Evans, began to sing.

_I hear a baby crying  
>A sad sound, a lonely sound<br>I want to take him in my arms  
>And then I dry away all his tears<em>

_I see a boy, who's frightened  
>A young boy, with old eyes<br>I long to say 'You're welcome here,  
>You can be happy now that you're home'<br>_

The music suddenly lifted gloriously as McGonagall spoke of her pride in him even when he did wrong, as he was honest about his faults.

_We're all a part of one world  
>We all can share the same dream<br>And if you just reach out to me  
>Then you will find deep down inside<br>I'm just like you  
><em>

She returned to her speech about Harry's pain and fortitude when she described her reactions to the schools opinion of the boy.

_Loud voices raised in anger  
>Speak harsh words, such cruel words<br>Why do they speak so selfishly  
>When we have got so much we can share?<em>

_So let your hearts be open  
>And reach out with all your love<br>There are no strangers now  
>They are our brothers now<br>And we are one_

_We're all a part of one world  
>We all can share the same dream<br>And if you just reach out to me  
>Then will find deep down inside<br>I'm just like you_

_We're all a part of one world  
>We all can share the same dream<br>And if you just reach out to me  
>Then will find deep down inside<br>I'm just like you_

_I'm just like you_

The music ended with McGonagall's tale and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders and her heart lightened. "You know I feel much better now Poppy thank you for listening. I guess the best way to deal with emotional pain is to talk about. Do you need someone to vent to?"

"Well seeing how much brighter you look maybe I should. That was beautiful by the way Minerva. Now what I really want to talk about is Miss Granger. Did you know that she spent every night by Mister Potter's side after the Philosopher's Stone Incident? I remember some of the things she would tell him while he slept. One of the most beautiful was her dream of the world that could be made if only we wizards and witches tried a little harder."

Music began once again, this time lighter, almost dreamlike and Hermione's voice rose from the center of the room.

_Someday, when we are wiser  
>When the world's older<br>When we have learned  
>I pray someday we may yet<br>Live to live and let live_

_Someday, life will be fairer  
>Need will be rarer<br>And greed will not pay  
>Godspeed, this bright millennium<br>On its way, let it come someday_

With the sound of the shimmering chimes an image arose before the two middle-aged witches. It showed a shining city made of snow-white marble. In the streets there bustled a rainbow of people, all dressed in bright colors, laughing and smiling in the sunlight.__

_Someday, our fight will be won then,  
>We'll stand in the sun then,<br>That bright afternoon  
>'Til then, on days when the sun<br>Is gone, we'll hang on  
>If we wish upon the moon<br>_

Now the image changed to the same city a few years earlier. Low clouds hung over the area and a soft rain drizzled all around. Yet in the center of the town there was the moon, and from that glowing orb silvery swirls spun forth and changed everything they touched into the sparkling capital seen before. At the center of the moon stood two familiar figures, Harry and Hermione.

_There are some days, dark and bitter  
>Seems we haven't got a prayer<br>But a prayer for something better  
>Is the one thing we all share<em>

_Someday, when we are wiser  
>When the whole world is older<br>When we have learned  
>And I pray someday we may yet<br>Live to live and one day, someday  
>Someday life will be fairer<br>Need will be rarer  
>And greed will not pay<em>

_Godspeed this bright millennium  
>Let it come<br>If we wish upon the moon_

_One day, someday...soon_

_Someday… soon_

The two women sighed contentedly and smiled softly at one another. They had found peace through the release of guilt and the faith of a brighter future. They settled down to discuss what could be done to try and find their missing charges over some freshly brought tea and biscuits.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Salve! I really hope you liked this one. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or compliments please feel free to message me. I am working slowly at this one so please be patient. I am one of those cursed with having too many ideas at one time, and then the inability to complete them in a reasonable amount of time so I stopped trying to do thus. Please support this and my other stories as well as any writer on fanfic who is writing a good story, you be the judge of that as good is an opinionated adjective.

Vale,

beedle13


	4. Chapter 4 Black Magic

Salve Omnes,

I still do not own Harry Potter but I do claim this plotline and some aspects for the story as my original ideas.

**Important Please Read****: **I am also dropping all of the Greek except for when Fawkes speaks because it is not working very well in the story. I hope no one was inconvenienced or insulted by it.

_Mean_ © by Taylor Swift

_Prayer_ © by Hayley Westenra

_Black Magic_ © by The Green Children

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Ronald Weasley was ranting again in the Great Hall about how he had scared away both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy with his amazing power. Unsurprisingly he had convinced the sheep-like masses of the student population to follow him. The Gryffindors agreed that Draco had turned Harry and Ginny evil with dark magic, while the Slytherins listened to his claims that Harry was secretly a Dark Lord who had recruited his sister and Malfoy, but didn't want any other Slytherins thinking them weak and stupid. Upon manipulating both enemy houses the other two fell under his sway quite easily. The he began to spread the tale of his heroic battle against said villains for the glory and praise of all.

However, a small group of students held out against the overwhelming public opinion and saw the truth. The Outcasts as they were labeled consisted of Neville Longbottom, Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode. Each was hiding a secret identity. For each had been raised to fulfill a specific role.

The Green Knight, the War Queen, the Healing Light, the Eyes of Justice, the Hand of Night, the Songsmith, the Face of the Earth, and the Voice of Reason. All were spoken of in a prophecy whose lines were long since forgotten, but their meanings lived on in the descendants of the families affected. They all sat together at a table they had personally erected in a far corner of the hall to escape persecution from their classmates.

The eight of them glared openly at Ron. Finally Millicent couldn't stand it anymore. She stood and invoked the ancient powers of Hogwarts. At her request the house tables slid to the side leaving a wide aisle down the center of the hall where a long stage appeared upon which stood the Outcasts all looking to Millicent who stood dressed in a red flapper style dress, a bright fascinator atop her hair. Altogether not a flattering appearance, but this was part of her plan. She smirked and spoke loudly for the whole of the Great Hall to hear her.

"Alright I'm sick of it. I'm going to show you all not to trust things at face value. Those of us who support Harry and his light are here to show you that appearances can be deceiving."

She began to sing with quiet music in the background:

"The first verse is for every bully, especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins."

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<br>_

Here the Patils, Susan and Hannah all stood and showed themselves to be dressed as Amazons, with leather skirts and low cut bodices. Parvati with a crown shaped like antlers upon her flowing ebony hair. Padma stood proud with glowing white eyes and stars spinning around her form. Susan with grey wings and a blindfold holding before her a cold steel sword looked regal and calm. Hannah was smiling secretively holding a serrated knife in each hand, a faint mist floating about her, hanging like an ominous cloud.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?  
><em>

"This next one is for the Purebloods who think they're better than everyone."

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know  
><em>

Now Luna, Neville, and Blaise changed. Neville represented the power of nature wearing an ancient suit of armour with vines growing around him and held under his arm an emerald plumed helm. Luna was clutching an Irish harp and wore a shimmering white and silver gown with a nightingale sitting upon her shoulder. Blaise was the voice of all of the world's creatures; he wore a leather jerkin over a simple cotton shirt and breeches along with soft boots and had two wolves pacing his feet and a hawk circling over head.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?  
><em>

"And lastly for Ron Weasley."

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a Quidditch game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I am wrong<em>

_But all you are is mean_

Millicent's infamous ugly, mannish appearance melted away now and revealed an image similar to a goddess. Her hair fell in luscious brown curls to just past her ears and she had a curvy and smooth form. Upon her throat rested a string of glimmering pearls. Together her whole image looked like a quintessential singer at any New York speakeasy during the 1920s.

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

As she stopped singing the whole group was standing there in the silence of the Great Hall. Suddenly, Fawkes appeared above them and trilled out a single note, and then he and the eight Outcasts all disappeared. In the wake of their exit chaos ensued. The students began to yell and scream; whisper and murmur all shocked by the revelation that Harry wasn't a Dark Lord. Because, honestly how could anyone supported by a phoenix be evil in any way. While most of the teachers tried to calm their pupils down, a select few were sneaking away unnoticed to discuss what they had just witnessed and how it would affect their plans to support Harry and overthrow the negligent Dumbledore.

Flitwick, Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Sprout were sitting comfortably in the Hospital Wing office sipping mint tea and munching biscuits. They had all loved the performance in the hall and spent the rest of the night discussing their plans.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Hermione looked at the lush forest before her. She stood upon a balcony in the castle of Camelot deep in the misty depths of mysterious and ancient woodland in some unknown part of the world. All of this was happening so fast. In the space of a few weeks she had become a Queen and betrothed to her best friend. She had seen her love struck down by a traitorous friend, and then inherited a millennia old title, one that hadn't been seen by the public in centuries. She did enjoy the peace though. It seemed that this whole land was lost in a twilightic era of sleep. AS she sat in thought she began to sing a lullaby her mother sang to her as a child. It was a prayer for protection and love.

_Let your arms enfold us  
>Through the dark of night<br>Will your angels hold us  
>Till we see the light<em>

_Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
>The day has vanished and left us behind<br>And the wind - whispering soft lullabies  
>Will soothe - so close your eyes<br>_

She didn't see her love walking up behind her and listening. He smiled softly and gestured to the outside. There the stars began to appear and night was falling, all at his command.

_Let your arms enfold us  
>Through the dark of night<br>Will your angels hold us  
>Till we see the light<em>

_Sleep, angels will watch over you  
>And soon beautiful dreams will come true<br>Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
>So dream while secrets of darkness unfold<em>

_Let your arms enfold us  
>Through the dark of night<br>Will your angels hold us  
>Till we see the light<em>

"As you wish my lady," Harry said as he embraced her from behind "if you ask it I shall comply." She looked up at him and smiled. Hermione didn't know what she was worried about, Harry would always make her feel happy and had always treated her like a queen anyway.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Dumbledore was fuming. All of his plans were falling apart in front of him. First, Potter and Granger had disappeared along with the Weasleys and Marauders. Then, Ginevra, Draco and the Thomas boy had to do the same. Now he had to deal with chaos and had lost the largest group of students yet. How had that blasted bird managed to get inside the school when he had specifically put up wards to shut the thing out?

Also, he had discovered that a quartet of teachers were against him. He obviously couldn't get rid of them as it would break the already thin ice upon which he rested. As he raged to himself the door to his office opened and Ron Weasley stepped in.

"Excuse me Professor but I need to talk to you. You see I've can't remember what I've been doing for the past few weeks. The last thing I remember was three weeks and two days ago when I lay down to sleep after coming to see you. I'm really worried because everyone seems to hate me, and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and the twins are all gone! Did something happen?"

"Why yes Mr. Weasley. I enchanted you using my demonic powers and forced to betray your friends and family to serve my own needs." Dumbledore answered, a dark smile twisting his grandfatherly features. "For I have not been truly human since my battle with Grindlewald. You see, I was forced to summon a powerful demon to battle him, but the price was my soul, and I paid gladly to increase my power. Many assume we fought because I wanted to protect the muggles but this is false. I only wanted to take control of our purity operation. Anyway, it seems the spell wore off so now I will have to reapply it."

Ron gaped at the Headmaster is shock. He bolted toward the door and managed to fling it open before an invisible force began to tug him backwards. He heard footsteps coming up the spiral staircase and screamed out, "Help! Help me!" Then Dumbledore swore aloud and pulled Ron back forcefully. However he was too slow in trying to close the door and McGonagall and Flitwick came running in.

They became witnesses to a most astounding scene. Ron Weasley wrestling to escape from the arms of Albus Dumbledore. The lanky boy's face held a panicked and confused look, much different from the arrogant and haughty expression he had had for the past few weeks. Had they the time to observe him more they would have noticed his whole manner was different but they were far too busy trying to save him from an insane geriatric villain.

"Immobulus!" Flitwick cried freezing the Headmaster and Ron. Minerva quickly pulled the teenager from the old man's arms and the three of them retreated to the door. Casting wards to prevent escape they shut and magically locked the doors to prevent Albus from trying to run away.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Later in McGonagall's office Ron relayed the story he had been able to piece together from his experiences and Dumbledore's admissions. As they discussed the new discovery, the teachers informed Ron of all that he had missed. He nearly broke down upon hearing of his attack on his best friend and tears did fall when he learned of all those who had left. All of this left a chilling feeling in the air. They had brought the darkness within the Headmaster to light and now they were afraid of the consequences. A great storm loomed upon the horizon, and they now sat in the calm before, tensions pushing the pressure far above normal. The worst was yet to come.

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

End Credits

_Flickering eyes in the dark  
>No telling who is who<br>Still I know that these cold eyes  
>They belong to you<br>_

Harry stands upon the crest of a hill with his court behind him in a crescent shape. The wind pulls at their clothes and thunder rumbles ominously in the distance. The view swings toward the sky where darkness falls, then it moves down in the trees.

_Already crushed and forgotten  
>What I came to do<br>And before I even know of it  
>I am walking straight towards you<br>_

The Outcasts run in slow motion through the forest just after moonrise, where shadows of the twisting trees, whirl in a strong wind. As they approach the edge of the woods they see Harry and the court just outside the tree line beckoning. Behind them looms a great shadow which reaches for a flame that follows them. Now the view moves toward the flame which is the flickering castle of Hogwarts.

_Black Magic  
>How do you do it<br>Black Magic  
>How do you do it<em>

_Locked in your encaging grip  
>You hands are in my hair<br>Struggling to recall my past  
>The memories disappear<br>_

Ron and the Professors are standing before it guiding away the students while they watch behind them toward an increasingly familiar shadow. At the base of the shadow there is a heavily cloaked man, but one movement shows a flash of blood red robes. A single drop of ruby liquid falls from the hem into the black lake leaving a ripple. Then the scene cuts to black.

_Convinced by your whispers in my ear  
>I follow by your touch<br>You must have put a spell on me  
>Cause I want you way too much<em>

_Black Magic  
>How do you do it<br>Black Magic  
>How do you do it<br>_

Now small scenes appear of each character. Harry and Hermione holding each other on the balcony of Camelot. Draco and Ginny sitting quietly upon the fountain. Neville, Luna and Blaise in an old study reading over tomes and maps with autumnal trees and sunlight seeping through the windows. Ron and Millicent studying each other while walking through a garden in spring. The rest of the court whirling in a furious twirling dance in a great stone hall.

_Stop, they are calling  
>As I'm falling in love again<br>Numb by your charms and my weakened heart  
>I've no choice but to surrender<br>How do you do it?_

_Your eyes in water, deep blue water  
>Your lips are on fire, you challenge my desire<br>_

_Your eyes in water, deep blue water  
>Your lips are on fire, you challenge my desire<em>

_Your Black Magic_

_Black Magic  
>How do you do it<br>Black Magic  
>How do you do it<em>

_Black Magic  
>How do you do it<br>Black Magic  
>Hey, hey<br>Hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<br>How do you do it?  
>Ohhhhhhhh, oh oh oh ohh<br>Hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<br>Hey, hey_

End Book 1

..::ooO*0O*O0*Ooo::..

Well that was exciting wasn't it? I decided to finish the story with a movie like ending. To get an idea of how dramatic this ending is think of the end of the scene form LOTR _The Return of the King_ when Gandalf and Pippin are looking across Pellinore Fields to Mordor where dark clouds flash with lightning. I am going to continue this story. I just felt that this was a good place to cut it as I don't like a story to get very exciting then just go back into regular storytelling as it takes away from the emotion and tension. Like in the last Hp movies, if they had put the first scene of the second part (speaking with Griphook) at the end of the first part all of the drama from Dobby would have been thrown out. Get it?

Anyway the tentative title for the next part will be "Splintered Staff" (as in a musical collection of five lines denoting the notes played by an instrument or sung by a vocalist) and I just might edit this story with a new title but probably not.

Hope to see you again soon,

beedle13


End file.
